The Zoids Eve Reborn
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Update Van Has shown up to save Fiona. Prozen thinks he's all powerful and wants to take over the planet. Will Van stop him before it happens? No flames as usual (VanFinoa) R&R (MoonbayIrvine)
1. Default Chapter

The Zoid Eve Reborn  
  
Hey everyone, this is my second Zoid fic, based on a dream I had last night so I figured since it's swimming around in the emptiness I call a brain at 5 am, then I figured why not.  
  
Enjoy for those of you who read this.  
  
Chapter 1: A new life  
  
It's been a year since the guardian force separated and everyone went their separate ways. Van and Fiona got married and are still on their honeymoon for another day after taking 2 weeks of to do so, Moonbay and Irvine decided to go help Rudolph at the Imperial side. Major and Thomas Shubultz went back to whatever it is they did, which we were officers of the Guardian Force (I'm sure that's right).  
  
Everyone is happy now that the death Stinger and Hiltz had been defeated. He's a lost Memory of everyone's past.  
  
The honeymoon*  
  
Van and Fiona are on the balcony of the hotel he got them into for their Honeymoon after they were married. Fiona's usual hairstyle wasn't the same. Instead she had it down with curved bangs in the front on both sides. Her hair is half way down her back. Van was the same Van. Nothing really changed about him.  
  
"That was a beautiful ceremony Van." Fiona says while looking at the stars as they twinkle in the sky.  
  
"That it was. It even more beautiful knowing you were there." Van says turning away from the sky and towards Fiona.  
  
"Awe Van." Fiona says turning to him. Van walks up to Fiona and takes her around the waist.  
  
"I'm happy to know your last name is Fligheit." Van says staring into Fiona's red eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Fiona says hugging close to Van.  
  
"You know Fiona this is our last night together before I have to return to work." Van says.  
  
"I know and I know what you're getting at too." Fiona says.  
  
"Oh yeah what?" Van asks.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, Close the curtains and Dim the lights. I'll be over there." Fiona says walking away from Van and to the middle of the room.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Van says closing the curtains and dimming the lights.  
  
What they are about to do is what married people do.  
  
The next Morning*  
  
It's a bright and sunshiny day on planet Zi. The sun has risen all over the planet. The light is shining in on Van as he sleeps. The spot next to Van is empty. Van turns over to feel for Fiona and is touching an Empty spot.  
  
Van opens his eyes and sees the spot empty. He sits up to look around for Fiona.  
  
"Fiona?" Van calls out. He looks over in the Bathroom across from their bed and can see her in there bent over with her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of the way of her vomiting. Van climbs out of the bed and goes into the bathroom to see Fiona.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Van asks.  
  
"No not really." Fiona chokes out.  
  
"I hope you didn't eat anything bad." Van says.  
  
"No I doubt if it's that. I think I may be--- her stomach jumping again to vomit cuts off Fiona.  
  
"Maybe what? Van asks.  
  
"Pregnant." Fiona says before she can get cut off again.  
  
"Well if you are, then I will be here for you." Van says as he rubs her back as she heaves some more.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says. She is finally done throwing her guts up and stands up to face Van.  
  
"You'll be fine." Van says as he helps Fiona into the bedroom. She sits on the bed and van sits next to her.  
  
"Van what if I am Pregnant?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Then it was meant to be. You'll make a great mother." Van says.  
  
"And you'll make a great father." Fiona says.  
  
"Well our reservations are just about over." Van says as he gets up and goes over to the closet.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Fiona says as she gets up to change as well.  
  
"Well when we get home, I'll run to the drug store to get a pregnancy test." Van says.  
  
"Thanks so much Van." Fiona says while putting on her shirt.  
  
"Almost ready?" Van asks.  
  
"I'm ready now." Fiona says as she packs her suitcase back up and Van packs his.  
  
They leave the room and down to the desk to check out.  
  
At The Fligheit Residence*  
  
Van and Fiona Just arrived back home to their home in which Van bought for them.  
  
"I couldn't wait to return to our beautiful home Van." Fiona says while running upstairs.  
  
"Me neither." Van says putting his luggage on the floor near the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back hun. I'm running to the store for ya." Van says leaving the house again.  
  
Fiona comes downstairs to get Van's bags and take them upstairs. She begins to unpack and think about the future that her and Van are making together. Now she maybe pregnant and thinking of the baby she might have.  
  
"I wonder how much me an Van will love each other once the baby is born? If I'm pregnant of course." Fiona says while putting the rest of the clothes away.  
  
At the Drug Store*  
  
Van is looking in the aisles where he might find one of those tests.  
  
"I want to get out of here and not get seen." Van says while grabbing the test and then walking away as fast as he can, until he bumps into someone.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" A familiar voice to Van asks.  
  
Van looks up to see Irvine.  
  
"Irvine what are you doing here?" Van asks.  
  
"Same goes for you." Van says.  
  
"Oh um just picking up something for um Moonbay. Um some cold medicine." Irvine says. "What re you doing here?"  
  
"Just picking up something for my wife." Van says hiding it.  
  
"Well would it be here in the women's department of the store?" Irvine asks smiling.  
  
"Um yeah, Is that why you're here?" Van asks.  
  
"Ok you got me. I did something I shouldn't have and Moonbay wants to know if it's for real." Irvine says.  
  
"Is what for real?" Van asks.  
  
"Her morning sickness." Irvine says.  
  
"Oh I see. Well I better get back to my wife. I hope things work out for you and her." Van says.  
  
"Same here man." Irvine says as the two warriors take their leave in their separate ways.  
  
Van Pays for the test and leaves the store. He makes his way back home.  
  
At the Fligheit Residence*  
  
"Honey I'm home." Van says. He closes the door behind him and goes up the stairs where Fiona is. He looks in the room they have and can see her curled up on the bed in a ball.  
  
"Fiona are you ok?" Van says rushing to her side.  
  
"Yeah just fine. I was just thinking about our Future." Fiona says smiling at Van.  
  
"It'll be a great one" Van says. "Here I got this for you."  
  
Fiona takes it and gets off the bed. She goes into the bathroom and reads the instructions on the box. She goes by the instructions and then walks out.  
  
"Well?" Van asks.  
  
Fiona sits next Van on the bed and looks at him.  
  
"I don't know yet. We have to wait a minute." Fiona says.  
  
A minute later*  
  
Fiona goes back into the Bathroom and looks at the test. She reads the box at what the colors mean.  
  
"Blue means Pregnant and Pink means you're not pregnant." Fiona says as she turns to the test.  
  
The color code is Blue.  
  
Fiona clutches her chest and walks out of the bathroom to an anxious Van.  
  
She turns to him. Van gets up and goes over to her.  
  
"It's blue." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Oh I'm a dad." Van says as his eyes begin to tear up.  
  
"And I'm a mom." Fiona says turning to Van, also shedding the tears Of Happiness.  
  
"We'll give this baby as much love as we give each other." Van says.  
  
"Yes we will." Fiona says hugging Van.  
  
Far from the Base and where Van and Fiona are now living, a creature under ground is floating and assumes to be dead or is it? With one swift movement, and eye cracks open.  
  
Who is that creature and what is going on under ground on Planet Zi? Gotta read to find out.  
  
Review pleae. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Power

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Power  
  
After learning she is Pregnant, a New power also has awakened.  
  
Somewhere away from Civilization*  
  
Raven and Shadow are wondering the area.  
  
"Now what do we do? With hiltz gone, I really am lost this time." Raven says as he turns to shadow. Shadow doesn't have much to say except make noise.  
  
"Yeah me too shadow, me too." Raven says understanding what shadow said.  
  
Just then the ground begin shaking and the ground begins to split.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Raven yells as him and shadow fall in the now departed canyon. They fall in and hit a very hard surface. Shadow lands on his feet and raven hits the ground.  
  
"Ow." Raven whines. He then looks up to get a look at where him and shadow are.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Raven asks as shadow sees a light and goes over to it. Shadow begins sniffing around until a bright light shots out of the mound of rock, causing it to crack in half. Raven walks over to shadow to also get a look. He sees something he recognizes.  
  
"Prozen?" Raven questions.  
  
Shadow makes a sound.  
  
"Shhh shadow, don't make any noise." Raven says as he moves the rock out of the way. He gets a clearer look at the creature that is floating and it is what he said it was.  
  
"No way. He can't be resurrected." Raven says as the creature opens both eyes. The creature rises and sits up from the rock created resting-place he was in.  
  
"No Prozen, you were destroyed by Van and the others." Raven says.  
  
Prozen turns to raven.  
  
"You're dead." Raven says.  
  
"I've been brought back by a power." Prozen says with death in his voice.  
  
"What power?" Raven asks getting on one knee and kneeling next to Prozen.  
  
"I don't know, a power that I felt a few minutes ago. It has to do with a Zoidian." Prozen says.  
  
"A Zoidian?" Raven Questions.  
  
"Yes a Zoidian." Prozen says standing up. He stumbles a bit, but Raven catches him.  
  
"Hiltz and the Death Stinger have been defeated." Raven says.  
  
"That fool didn't know what he was getting himself into." Prozen says.  
  
"Well he's gone now." Raven says. He finds the nearest rock and sits him on it.  
  
"I can't believe I'm back." Prozen says while looking at his hands.  
  
"You're back." Raven says.  
  
"What.. What about the Zoid Eve?" Prozen asks.  
  
"It was never done. The Girl never opened the gates." Raven says.  
  
"That girl, I can't remember who she was." Prozen says while holing his head.  
  
"The girl is named Fiona sir." Raven says.  
  
"Fi---on-a." Prozen says while trying to regain his memory back.  
  
"Yes sir her." Raven says.  
  
"She maybe who brought me back to life." Prozen says.  
  
"What do you want me to do sir?" Raven asks.  
  
"Bring me that girl." Prozen says while standing up.  
  
"Sir you're in no condition to have her open the gates to the Zoid eve." Raven says.  
  
"Do as I say or you'll be joining Hiltz where ever he is at." Prozen says.  
  
Raven was about to protest, but instead is sent on his mission.  
  
"Come on Shadow." Raven says while leaving the area to leave Prozen to his thoughts.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Irvine is in a room sitting on a bed obviously waiting for someone. He looks at his watch and looks at the door.  
  
"Is everything all right in there?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine." A voice that sounds like Moonbay's says.  
  
"Ok what's taking so long?" Irvine asks.  
  
"These things take time you know." Moonbay says.  
  
"How much time?" Irvine asks.  
  
"I'm coming out now." Moonbay says while opening the door.  
  
"So what did it say?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Well we have nothing to worry about." Moonbay says standing against the bathroom doorframe.  
  
Irvine walks up to her and looks in her face.  
  
"Well in that case." Irvine says while picking her up of her feet.  
  
"Have you been working out?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Maybe." Irvine says.  
  
At the Fligheit Residence*  
  
Fiona is sitting on the couch caught in thought while Van is in the kitchen making something to eat for the 2, well 3 of them.  
  
"Fiona what would you like on your rice?" Van asks.  
  
Fiona doesn't hear him.  
  
"Fiona?" Van asks coming to the livingroom.  
  
He taps her on the shoulder.  
  
She turns to him.  
  
"You say something?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yeah what do you want on your rice." Van asks smiling.  
  
"Oh what you put on yours." Fiona answers.  
  
"Fiona I have noticed that you have been thinking since we got home. Did maybe something come up, like the test proved to be an error?" Van asks sitting next to her.  
  
"No it's nothing really." Fiona says.  
  
"Fiona nothing gets past me, when ever you get quiet like this, you usually have something on your mind." Van says.  
  
"You promise not to freak?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I won't." Van says.  
  
"Ok yesterday when I took the test I got this feeling that something also awakened in the underground of Planet Zi." Fiona says.  
  
"Something like what?" Van asks.  
  
"I don't know maybe an enemy maybe. You know who we faced before who had incredible power like that." Fiona says.  
  
"Fiona who we faced in the past is long gone and if you mean Hiltz and the death stinger, there is no way he can be resurrected unless he was Prozen maybe and Prozen is way gone too. So don't worry about it. It was maybe just a anxious feeling." Van says.  
  
"Maybe you're right van, but that was no ordinary feeling." Fiona says.  
  
"Maybe someone is hungry." Van says. "Let's go eat dinner."  
  
Fiona nodded and followed Van into the kitchen.  
  
In the Desert of Zi*  
  
Raven has set out to find Fiona in his deathSuar. (My mistake if it's wrong)  
  
"Now if I were a Pretty Zoidian girl where would I hide around here?" Raven asks himself.  
  
Just then he sees land up ahead.  
  
"Bingo." Raven says. "Shadow, let's pick up some speed."  
  
Shadow does as he is told.  
  
At The Flighteit Residence*  
  
While Fiona is eating, that feeling washes over her again. She drops the fork and feel as if she is going to faint. Van notices that and rushes to her side.  
  
"Fiona are you ok?" Van asks.  
  
"There is that feeling again." Fiona says weakly.  
  
"Let me take you upstairs." Van says as he carries his wife upstairs and to the bed.  
  
"You rest here and I'll bring your dinner to you." Van says leaving the room. Moments later he comes back with what Fiona was eating before her faint spell. He sets in her lap.  
  
"Fiona will you be ok?" Van asks moving her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes Van I should be. I told you that was the feeling I had yesterday." Fiona says.  
  
"Well if a zoid evil is coming back, then we will face it together. Well I will since you're pregnant and all." Van says while touching her stomach.  
  
"Van I'm not helpless." Fiona says.  
  
"But you shouldn't be fighting in your condition. Let me do it all ok?" Van asks.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says while beginning to eat her rice again.  
  
Is Prozen really alive and what does Fiona's baby have to do with Prozen's resurrecting? Or was it even that, that brought him back?  
  
You gotta read more to find out.  
  
Review please 


	3. Chapter 3: In Search Of The Power

Chapter 3: In Search Of The Power  
  
Fiona's Baby might be what awaked Prozen, but who's to know.  
  
"All done?" Van asks as Fiona takes the last bite of her food.  
  
"Yeah all done." Fiona says as Van takes the plate.  
  
"You must have been hungry." Van says.  
  
"Oh no she must have been hungry." Fiona says while patting her stomach lightly.  
  
Van leaves the bedside and before he turns to leave, he turns back to Fiona.  
  
"You rest here and I'll be up shortly." Van says softly.  
  
"Sure thing." Fiona says lying down and getting comfortable. She closes her eyes. Not soon after she closes them, she has a vision of Prozen. He's smiling evilly and he turns her direction.  
  
"I'm coming for you." Are the words he mouths.  
  
Her eyes shoot open and she looks around the room.  
  
"Must have been a dream." Fiona says lying back down.  
  
She closes her eyes back and another scene comes up. He is pointing to her and mouths the words: That baby is the key to the Zoids Eve. This time Fiona sits up with quickness and begins breathing heavily.  
  
Van comes back and can see Fiona gripping her chest. He runs to her side and hugs her.  
  
"Fiona what's wrong?" Van asks.  
  
"Prozen." Fiona whispers.  
  
"Prozen? What about him? He's gone." Van asks.  
  
"I just got a vision and he said he was coming for me and the baby." Fiona says gripping onto Van.  
  
"He won't come any where near you. I'll make sure of it." Van says holding Fiona close.  
  
"I feel so safe with you Van." Fiona says turning her frown into a smile.  
  
In The Desert Of Planet Zi*  
  
Raven and Shadow has spotted land and is heading for it.  
  
"I bet she's hiding some where in there. Let's go shadow." Raven says as his Zoid picks up speed.  
  
On The UltraSaurus*  
  
"What time is it?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Like around let's see." Irvine says turning to the clock. "7:30".  
  
"Ok did I hear yesterday that Rudolph was coming by?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Yeah you did." Irvine says laying back down.  
  
"Come Irvine we can't lay around now. We have to get up." Moonbay says while climbing out of bed, covering herself with the sheet.  
  
"He'll still be here when we get up Promise, now just come back to bed." Irvine says.  
  
"I'm going in there and when I come back you better be out of that bed or I'm flipping you and it up together." Moonbay says going into the Bathroom.  
  
"Ok fine." Irvine says moving.  
  
On The edge of the desert, on Land*  
  
Rave and Shadow have made it to Land and he climbs out of his Zoid.  
  
"Now it's time to ask questions." Raven says reaching in his pocket and pulling out a picture of Fiona.  
  
He walks to the nearest person and tapes him on the shoulder. The guy turns around.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen this girl?" Raven asks.  
  
"No sir I haven't." The man says while turning back around and going back to what he was doing.  
  
Raven moves on to the next and the next and the next.  
  
At The Fligheit Residence*  
  
Van and Fiona are settled in bed and Fiona is sitting up while Van is reading. He looks over at her and can see she;s distracted.  
  
"Fiona is something on your mind?" Van asks.  
  
"Yes it is." Fiona says.  
  
"Care to share?" Van asks.  
  
"Well it's about those visions I had after I ate dinner." Fiona says.  
  
"About prozen?" Van asks.  
  
"Yes about him. He was looking right at me and he said those dreadful words." Fiona says moving closer to Van. "What if he is coming for me and what if he will take my baby?"  
  
"Fiona like I said before if he is coming or say he is, then I will protect you and the baby at any cost." Van says putting his book down and holding Fiona. "Even if I have to die trying."  
  
"Don't put yourself in danger to protect me." Fiona says.  
  
"It's the sworn duty of the husband to protect his wife at any cost." Van says snuggling Fiona. "I love you Fiona."  
  
Fiona turns to Van's Loving Eyes and smiles.  
  
"I love you too." Fiona whispers.  
  
At the Zoid Eve Caverns*  
  
Prozen is sitting and thinking about Fiona's Arrival.  
  
"That girl is the key to the Zoid Eve. She has to open the gates this time." Prozen says.  
  
He begins laughing Insanely.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Dr.D and the others are waiting on Emperor Rudolph's Arrival.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine come running from the back of the UltraSaurus.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Major Shubultz asks.  
  
"Oh we were working on uh papers." Moonbay says smiling weirdly. "Right Irvine?"  
  
"Uh yeah papers of business." Irvine says scratching the back of his head.  
  
Karl Eyes them suspiciously and turns to leave.  
  
The arrival of Rudolph is now. He walks out the Gustav and walks onto the Ultra Saurus.  
  
Once we arrives in the Bay area, everyone stands on attention.  
  
"Hello everyone." Rudolph says.  
  
"Hello your Highness and how can we assist you today?" Karl asks.  
  
"Oh nothing special. Just here to pay my respects." Rudolph says.  
  
In The Civilized Village of Planet Zi*  
  
"I have to find that girl." Raven says to himself and he sees someone, from behind, that looks like Fiona. He rushes up and grabs that girl and turns her around.  
  
"I finally hav---- The girl's pissed expression shows Raven that's not Fiona.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss." Raven says. The girl doesn't say anything except pepper spray Raven. (OK I just put that in there)  
  
He drops the girl and she runs away.  
  
"I will think before I act next time." Raven says covering his face. Shadow doesn't say anything except walk ahead of Raven.  
  
"Hey wait for me. I'm the one leading." Raven says while catching up to Shadow who's ahead of him.  
  
9:30 p.m At the Fligheit Residence*  
  
Fiona and Van are gone to sleep, but Fiona is tossing and turning.  
  
"Go, go away and leave me alone." Fiona says in her sleep while tossing.  
  
Her dream*  
  
Fiona is in the Zoid caverns and has no where to run and she is out there. (When I mean "Out There" I mean she's already nine months)  
  
"You have no where to run dear Fiona. Just open the Gates and you're free to go." Prozen says walking over to Fiona.  
  
Fiona is holding her stomach and is facing Prozen.  
  
"I won't do anything for you." Fiona says trying to remain standing.  
  
"You will or I'll take your baby and have her do it." Prozen says grabbing Fiona by the neck.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Fiona chokes out. Prozen tightens his grip on her neck. She screams out and in reality she wakes up.  
  
Reality*  
  
She sits up and screams. Van jumps and sits up and turns to Fiona.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Van asks.  
  
"I just had a dream, a Nightmare." Fiona says holding Van.  
  
"About what?" Van asks.  
  
"Prozen." Fiona says.  
  
"What did he say this time?" Van asks.  
  
"He was threatening me to open the gates or he will take my baby and make her do it." Fiona says.  
  
"We don't know the Sex of your baby, so how does he?" Van asks.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want him near me." Fiona says.  
  
"Oh he won't and I'll make sure of it." Van says hugging Fiona close and gently rocks her back and forth to calm her down from her nightmare.  
  
Ok enough for now. I did have a question, but you might have some too, so Please review.  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor's Appoinments and Clos...

Chapter 4: Doctors Visits and Close calls  
  
After calming down Fiona, Van gets back to sleep and Fiona gets back to sleep as well.  
  
Not soon after she goes to sleep, she has that same dream again and decides to wake up and walk around. She travels to the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich.  
  
"I don't understand why I keep having that same nightmare." Fiona asks herself. "This baby also had Van's blood as well."  
  
She takes a seat at the table after making her sandwich.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Van turns on Fiona's side and notices that spot Empty. He sits up to look around the room. He then climbs out of bed and looks in the bathroom. He notices she isn't there and walks downstairs to look for her. On his own guess he looks in the kitchen and notices her sitting there deep in thought.  
  
He walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Fiona are you ok?" Van asks.  
  
She snaps out of her thought and looks up at him.  
  
"Not really." Fiona says as Van sits next to her at the table.  
  
"Well you want to share?" Van asks.  
  
"Ok, well I had that nightmare again." Fiona says.  
  
"About Prozen?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah him. Van what if my baby is like me? What she can open the gate to Zoids Eve?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well if she is, then I will do I can to keep Prozen from getting our Child." Van says. "Me and the Blade liger."  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"I'm going to make an Appointment with the doctor for you today so you can relax and be assured that the baby is fine." Van says.  
  
"Van I know the baby is fine, but I'm hoping that those dreams I'm having are just are just plain nightmares." Fiona says. "I need a dream Interpreter."  
  
"Well where do I find one of those?" Van asks confused.  
  
"You don't honey. The thing is I'm most worried that if Prozen is right and our baby is the Key to Zoid Eve, then he will surely force me to make the child open the gates." Fiona says.  
  
"Like I said before, if That Deranged Psycho comes near you, then I will protect you. Now are you going to eat that or are you going to bed?" Van asks.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore, but I will go to bed." Fiona says pushing the plate Van's direction and getting up from the table. She leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. Van enjoys the Sandwich made of Cheese and Ham, with a bit of Lettuce.  
  
In the Morning*  
  
Van awakes to a sunny day on planet Zi. Fiona is downstairs on the phone with the doctor.  
  
"You say around 2?" Fiona asks. "Ok will be there."  
  
She hangs up the phone and Van comes downstairs.  
  
"Hey Dear, who were you talking to?" Van asks going up to his wife and hugging her.  
  
"Oh the doctor. I have an Appointment about 2." Fiona says slipping from van's grip and going to the stove.  
  
"I made your favorite. Chocolate and Papaya Pancakes and eggs for me." Fiona says as she sets the food on the table.  
  
"Wow everything looks great Fiona. You're a great cook." Van says as he digs into his breakfast.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Everyone is awake and getting ready to start their day, all except 2 warriors.  
  
Karl looks in the computer room where Moonbay and Irvine should be, but they aren't.  
  
"Where are those 2 this time?" Karl asks himself.  
  
He goes to the room area of the UltraSaurus and see all rooms open except one.  
  
Inside MoonBay's room*  
  
Her and Irvine are making out.  
  
"We are suppose to be at Breakfast now." Moonbay says pulling away.  
  
"So what. Let's make em wait." Irvine says.  
  
"We are so going to get in trouble." Moonbay says trying to get away from Irvine.  
  
"I'm having my breakfast right here." Irvine says pulling Moonbay back in.  
  
"You're Feisty." Moonbay says. Then there is a knock at the door.  
  
"Ok Moonbay it's time to wake up." Karl says knocking.  
  
"Uh Just a minute." Moonbay says pulling away from Irvine.  
  
"You have to hide because if he catches you, we're both going to get it for sure." Moonbay says.  
  
"I'm tired of Hiding. Let's just tell everyone that we are seeing each other." Irvine says.  
  
"Ok time's up. Out you come." Karl says.  
  
"Just one more minute." Moonbay says. "Hide."  
  
Irvine runs behind the door and Moonbay opens the door.  
  
"Slept late again?" Karl asks facing a red faced Moonbay.  
  
"Yeah I did." Moonbay says. "Is everyone out there now?"  
  
"Everyone isn't gathered around the table yet, but they soon will be and why are you wrapped in a sheet?" Karl asks.  
  
"Well you see, it was hot in here and I guess the sheet was the best thing." Moonbay says as she can feel Irvine pulling the sheet. She's just ignoring him.  
  
"Ok well don't be too long up here we need someone to man the controls in the computer sector." Karl says as he begins walking off.  
  
"Ok sure thing." Moonbay says closing the door.  
  
"That was a close one." Irvine says coming from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah it was. We have to get going and now before he comes back and decides to peak in on us again." Moonbay says running to the bathroom, well hopping.  
  
At The Fligheit Residence* Around 1  
  
"Well Van I'm off to the doctor." Fiona says.  
  
"Don't you want me to drop you off over there? Van asks. "It's on the way to where I have to go."  
  
"No I'm perfectly Fine with taking The gustav." Fiona says. (Hey they don't have cars so what else are they going to use?)  
  
"Ok if you're sure." Van says as Fiona gives him a peck and leaves out of the door.  
  
Van walks out of the house and locks the door behind him as he heads for work.  
  
At The Doctor's Office*  
  
Fiona just arrived there and is waiting on the doctor to call her in. She is reading Magazines.  
  
"Fiona Fligheit." The doctor calls.  
  
She gets up and follows the doctor to Room C. Once they arrive in the room, Fiona sits in the chair and the doctor makes out a chart for her.  
  
"So is this your first time?" Doctor Smith asks.  
  
"Yeah It is." Fiona says.  
  
"Here for a check up I see. When was your last period?" Doctor smith asks.  
  
"A month ago." Fiona says.  
  
"Well you called this morning to check on your baby. I assume you're pregnant." The doctor says.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm worried about it so I was wondering if you can tell me if everything is ok." Fiona says.  
  
"Well let's take a look." The doctor says lowering down the chair and putting on his Stethoscope. He puts it to her stomach and can hear a heartbeat.  
  
"Well I definitely got a heart Beat." Doctor smith says.  
  
"Well that's good." Fiona says relaxing.  
  
"But I did notice something odd." The Doctor says.  
  
"What is that?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Oh nothing to worry about. Let's just do a Ultra sound." Doctor smith says. He brings over the gel and the machine. (I had one and that gel is cold)  
  
Fiona pulls up part of her shirt that shows the belly and the doctor begins rubbing the cream on it. When a picture shows on the screen, The machine shows a picture of the growing baby, but then the machine short circuits.  
  
"What just happened here?" Doctor smith asks.  
  
"Did the short circuit hurt my baby?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Oh no the baby is fine, but this machine was working fine this morning when I had other another woman in your condition use it." The Doctor says.  
  
"Well maybe it's time for a new one." Fiona says.  
  
"Well rest assured your baby is fine so you have nothing to worry about." Doctor smith say as Fiona gets up.  
  
"Should I make another appointment?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well make another one when you feel kicking or discomfort." The doctor says over looking the machine.  
  
"Ok." Fiona says leaving, but not before paying the Receptionist on the way out.  
  
She then heads for home.  
  
At The Fliheit Residence*  
  
Fiona just arrived back home and is in the house. She grabs the cordless phone and runs to the bedroom. She dials the numbers to Van's Job, which is at the UltraSauras and waits for him to pick up.  
  
After 3 rings someone answers.  
  
"UltraSauras Fortress, may I help you?" A voice that sounds like Karl's.  
  
"Yes is Van there? Fiona asks.  
  
"Oh hello Fiona just a sec, I'll get him." Karl says putting her on hold and pressing the line 1 button.  
  
"Van call on line 1." Karl says.  
  
"Who is it?" Van asks turning around.  
  
"Fiona." Karl says as Van picks up the receiver and presses the Line 1 button.  
  
"Hey honey." Van says. "How was your trip at the doctor's office?"  
  
"It was ok, but something Unusual happened." Fiona says.  
  
"Like what Dear?" Van asks.  
  
"Well it's like this." Fiona starts.  
  
Well enough for now. My fingers are tired. Please review and tell me how you like it and if you love it a lot, save me under your favs list ok?  
  
Thanks and review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Found and Caught

Chapter 5: Found And Caught  
  
Something weird happened at the Doctor's office today.  
  
"Well it was like what Fiona?" Van asks.  
  
"Well when he did the Ultrasound and after he got a clear picture of the growing baby, the machine short circuited." Fiona says.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah the baby is fine Thank god." Fiona says. "But what I'm really worried about is that I think the baby is the reason it exploded."  
  
"I seriously doubt it I mean it's a baby Fiona not a machine." Van says.  
  
"But The power." Fiona says.  
  
"Fiona what power?" Van asks.  
  
"The nightmares and the machine. It all adds up." Fiona says. "This isn't an average child Van."  
  
"So are you saying?" Van asks.  
  
"I'm afraid so. What if Prozen is back? What if he is resurrected?" Fiona says.  
  
"He's not." Van says. "And besides if he is, then he would have done some kinda damage for us to know he's back."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm going to let you get back to work now and not take up anymore of your time." Fiona says.  
  
"You weren't taking up my time. It's always good to hear from you." Van says. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Fiona says. They both hang up.  
  
Fiona then goes upstairs to their house to get some things gathered.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine are running through the lower section of The Fortress.  
  
"We have to really get to work Irvine." Moonbay says.  
  
"I know, but I want t break." Irvine says.  
  
"We can't take anymore breaks. We have to get this section working so we can go back up there and man the computers." Moonbay says.  
  
"I want to man a lot more then the computer sector." Irvine says giving Moonbay the eyes.  
  
"Seriously Irvine we have to work. We can always do this later on when we are done." Moonbay says going into a room and tuning on the lights. She picks up a crate and puts it on top of another. Irvine walks in and closes the door. Unnoticed to Moonbay, Irvine locks the door.  
  
"Will you help me out with some of these?" Moonbay asks as she turns to Irvine with a huge Smile on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Moonbay asks as Irvine walks up to her.  
  
"I think you have an idea." Irvine says.  
  
"Oh I do, do I?" Moonbay asks as Irvine gets closer.  
  
"Move that crate." Irvine says as he moves one himself.  
  
On the upper level of The UltraSuaras*  
  
Van has just gotten finished with the Cooling system of The Fortress and decides to take a break.  
  
"Hey Karl I'm going on Break." Van says.  
  
"Sure thing." Karl says going in van place with the Controls.  
  
Van gets down and walks around. He decides to go to the lower level and get some work done there. He takes the elevator. Once the elevator stops at LF (lower Floor) he climbs off and goes to where the crates to get some of those stacked and some other things done.  
  
He is walking down the hall of a series of Doors. While he's walking he can hear some noises. As he walks he can hear it getting louder and louder. When he reaches a door, he presses his ear up to it and can hear two people in there. Van presses the button next to the door and it doesn't open.  
  
"What the?" Van says pressing it again. "Why won't it open?"  
  
He starts knocking on it.  
  
"Hey who ever is in here, let me in. I have to unload the crates." Van says.  
  
Inside the room*  
  
"That sounded like Van." Moonbay whispers to Irvine.  
  
"I know." Irvine says obviously not caring.  
  
"He can't see us like this." Moonbay says grabbing a blanket.  
  
"Just tell him to come back later." Irvine says.  
  
"No if he has to come in then we will let him in." Moonbay says.  
  
"Hey guys you wanna hurry it up in there?" Van asks standing outside.  
  
"Just a second." A voice that sounds like Moonbay's says.  
  
"Moonbay is that you?" Van asks.  
  
"Uh yeah. I just got locked in. Let me open the door for you." Moonbay says pushing Irvine off.  
  
"Come on just 2 more minutes." Irvine says begging.  
  
"No." Moonbay says.  
  
"Moonbay who else is in there?" Van asks.  
  
"Uh Irvine. He got lost." Moonbay says going over to the door. She presses the button to unlock the door and it opens.  
  
"What were you two doing in here?" Van asks.  
  
"Uh nothing. We were moving some crates and I fell and Irvine came in to help me and got himself locked in here with me." Moonbay says hoping Van would buy it.  
  
"Uh Ok. Then if he helped you when you fell, then why is he putting on his shirt?" Van asks.  
  
"He got hot in here." Moonbay says. "Well I best be heading upstairs."  
  
Moonbay runs out past Van with Irvine following.  
  
"Those two are weird." Van says going in and begins unloading the crates.  
  
In the Village of Planet Zi*  
  
"We will never find Fiona." Raven says pouting as he rides Mindlessly through the village, trying to pick up on Fiona. Then Shadow catches a sensation. The zoid does a Jult.  
  
"What's wrong Shadow?" Raven asks.  
  
The Organoid makes a sound and Picks up speed. Raven looks at his Radar and can see Shadow has locked on to a target.  
  
"What are you saying to me shadow?" Raven asks.  
  
The Sensor under the radar says; Power location found.  
  
This might lead us straight to Fiona." Raven says as he follows the path of the power stream.  
  
At The Fligheit Residence*  
  
Fiona is putting some clothes away when she feels a slight jult in Her stomach, which makes her immediately sit on the bed. She's dizzy  
  
"What was that?" Fiona asks herself. "I know it's not the baby kicking it's still growing."  
  
The feeling then goes away.  
  
"That was weird." Fiona says.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Van is done packing unloading crates and has gone back upstairs to the upper level.  
  
"Ok I'm back." Van says coming back to the controls.  
  
Karl gets up and Salutes to Van, who salutes back.  
  
"have you seen Moonbay and Irvine?" Karl asks.  
  
"Uh actually I did, They were downstairs unloading the crates." Van says.  
  
"Are they still there?" Karl asks.  
  
"No when I showed up they left." Van says turning around.  
  
"I swear those 2 are slackers." Karl says.  
  
"Well they were unloading the crates sir, so they are far from slacking." Van says. "They got locked in the room after unloading."  
  
"Well I'm off to look for them." Karl says walking away. Before he gets to the door, a sudden shock wave hits, knocking things around.  
  
"What was that?" Van asks.  
  
"I couldn't tell you." Karl says.  
  
In The computer room*  
  
He shock wave just hit that part of the Fortress knocking Moonbay on Irvine.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"I don't know but I'm glad it happened." Irvine says turning to Moonbay.  
  
"Quit Goofing. I'm going to find out what caused it." Moonbay says climbing off Irvine and leaving the room.  
  
Van looks at the Screen that has gone red and can see the temperature of a powerful enemy zoid.  
  
"What the hell?" Van asks looking at it. "Karl I have to get home to my wife. It might have already hit there."  
  
Karl salutes to Van as Van takes off to the loading Dock.  
  
He jumps in Blade Liger and request for the loading dock to open.  
  
Once the door is open he is off in the blade liger and on his way home.  
  
At the Fligheit Residence*  
  
Fiona just got hit by that shock wave but luckily she wasn't near anything that can fall on her.  
  
"What was that?" Fiona asks herself.  
  
She makes her way to the door and opens it. Nothing is there, but before she walks in she can hear an Approaching Zoid. In hoping it's Van, It turns out to be the death Saurer. She continues staring until she sees raven. She slams the door and runs upstairs. Raven runs to the door and knocks it down.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are." Raven says sounding scary. (Not to me though)  
  
Fiona is hiding upstairs, in the bedroom closet.  
  
"Don't let him find me, Don't let him find me." Fiona whispers to herself.  
  
"You look upstairs here and I'll look around down here." Raven says as Shadow runs upstairs.  
  
When shadow arrives upstairs he starts smelling around everywhere. He looks through everything, until he arrives in the bedroom. His nose picks up a familiar scent. Shadow sees the closet door closed and walks up to it.  
  
Fiona is inside keeping as still as she could until the door opens and shadow appears. Fiona gets an umbrella and begins hitting shadow with it. He bites it and breaks it.  
  
Fiona pushes him out of the way and runs out and downstairs. When she is half way down the stairs she bumps into Raven.  
  
"Oh there you are. Someone is looking for you." Raven says grabbing Fiona by the hair.  
  
"Let go of my hair." Fiona yells pulling and holding on to things for resistance.  
  
"If you would come along quietly, this would hurt less." Raven says dragging her down the stairs and out of the door.  
  
"Let me go Raven. I'm not going anywhere with you." Fiona says putting free of his hair grip and trying to run but is grabbed back by the waist this time.  
  
"You're not getting away from me. I have orders to bring you back." Raven says climbing in his zoid.  
  
"Back where?" Fiona yells as she is thrown in the zoid.  
  
"Let's just says an old friend wants to catch up on times." Raven says. "Shadow let's go."  
  
The Organoid jumps in the system and they are off where where Prozen is.  
  
Van is going as fast as he can in the blade liger. Once he arrives in the area of his home, he parks the liger (yeah parks) and climbs out seeing his front door destroyed.  
  
"Fiona." Van yells running in his house.  
  
"Fiona where are you?" Van yells out and is getting no response. He runs upstairs to their room and can see the closet is a mess.  
  
"I guess when Fiona said something about Prozen I guess it wasn't a dream." Van says. "That shock wave must have been caused by----- Van runs downstairs and out to the blade liger. Jumping in he commands Zeek to find where that shock wave was coming from.  
  
In the caverns*  
  
Raven just arrived at the Caverns with Fiona. He climbs out and Shadow appears next to him. He grabs Fiona out and drags her over to the "Old friend"  
  
"Here you are Sir, the Ancient Zoidian Girl." Raven says.  
  
Fiona looks up at whom Raven Considers an Old friend.  
  
"No, no It can't Be you. You were destroyed in the Battle Months ago." Fiona says.  
  
"But now I'm back." Prozen says. He and Raven begin Laughing like insane Maniacs.  
  
Well Enough for now. My fingers are numb from typing. I hope you all enjoyed this and please review more to let me know you like this story a lot. I worked really hard on it so please review and Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Call for help

Chapter 6: A Call for Help  
  
Thanks to my reviewers which only is a few, but oh well. Thanks for your reviews and I will soon follow up and read your stories as well. I just thought up another story for Zoids. I bot should be coming soon to mailboxes near you. (Ok meant to be a joke, but not) Well enjoy.  
  
Raven finally succeeded at Catching Fiona and Van Is devastated.  
  
In The caverns*  
  
Raven and Prozen has gotten enough of Laughing.  
  
"So raven, you finally did something right. You brought me the only key to the gates." Prozen says walking up to Fiona, who just looks disgusted.  
  
"We meet again Fiona." Prozen says Reaching up and touching her face. She yanks away.  
  
"Don't touch me you monster." Fiona says as Raven grabs her arms.  
  
"Would you be more then welcome to open the gates for me?" Prozen asks.  
  
"No I wouldn't do anything for you." Fiona yells.  
  
"Ok if you want to play it like that, I can make you." Prozen says.  
  
"Oh yeah what are you going to make me do? Sleep on the ground?" Fiona asks in disgust.  
  
"Oh you have jokes." Prozen says. "If you want to keep your friends and husband alive, I suggest you shut it."  
  
"Who's going to make me?" Fiona asks sneering at prozen.  
  
"I'll make you." Raven says gripping harder on her arms. Fiona slings him around so she can get a clear shot of his arm. She bites him and he lets go.  
  
"She bit me." Raven says whining.  
  
"Oh shut up. You cry like a girl." Prozen says. Fiona turns to run, but Shadow stands in the way.  
  
"Oh crap." Fiona says to herself. She knew if she tried to run around Shadow she would be injured.  
  
"So ran out of places to run?" Prozen says walking to the side of Fiona and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Get your hands off of me." Fiona says spitting in his face. Prozen slowly wipes it off and grabs her by the arm, slinging her to raven.  
  
"Tie this one down." Prozen says taking Fiona to the chained area.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Karl and Irvine are trying to find the source of the Shock wave.  
  
"I wonder what caused that shock wave." Irvine says as something comes up on the screen.  
  
The picture comes in clear and they see a Blue blade liger.  
  
"That's Van." Karl says.  
  
"I see that, but he also maybe going to find out what caused it as well." Irvine says watching the zoid.  
  
"Well when he finds something, he'll be sure in let us know. Sectors are damaged in the left, right and the south wing of the fortress. Go check them out." Karl says as Irvine flees the area.  
  
In The South Wing*  
  
Moonbay is trying all she can to get that sector up again, but the computers are down and the loading dock door is jammed.  
  
"I wonder what caused that." Moonbay says to herself. Just then Irvine shows up.  
  
"Need any help?" Irvine asks Moonbay whom turns to him.  
  
"Yeah if you know how to get a computer from locking up." Moonbay says turning back to the main computer. "It's down I don't think we can get it back up and running again."  
  
"Well I have an idea. Is the power out in the north wing?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Yeah it is. That whole Area is out. That shock wave did some damage." Moonbay says tapping buttons.  
  
"I'll be right back." Irvine says running out leaving Moonbay to the computers and running to the North Wing.  
  
In The Desert of Planet Zi*  
  
Van is looking around the desert as he searches for any sign of Prozen.  
  
"I know that shock wave came from out here." Van says looking on his radar for any new comings.  
  
"Zeek let's keep searching it can't be long now." Van says as Zeek picks up speed.  
  
In The Caverns*  
  
Fiona is chained to something while Raven and Prozen are chatting on about taking over planet Zi.  
  
"Why did I have to be part of The Ancient Zoidian Race?" Fiona asks herself. She roles her eyes at her own question.  
  
"So what do we do with her after she opens the gates?" Raven asks.  
  
"That's' a real good question Raven. I really don't know yet. Maybe get married to her." Prozen says.  
  
"Married to Her? "Are you Nuts? Her husband will put a sword through you." Raven says.  
  
"Oh do tell, but In the instance after she opens the gates, I get rid of everyone on Planet Zi and only the Ancient Zoidian race will exists." Prozen says as he and raven walks over to Fiona.  
  
"What do you want now?" Fiona asks with smartness in her voice.  
  
"It's not what I want, now it's what I'm going to have. How would you like to be the Queen of Planet Zi?" Prozen asks smiriking.  
  
"If it means spending the rest of my life with you, I would rather be taken out with everyone else." Fiona says turning away.  
  
"But just think of it. All the power to do what you want and you can even command the lower class." Prozen says getting in her face. "Being queen has advantages."  
  
"Do you mind backing up? I can smell you." Fiona says crinkling her nose a bit.  
  
"Are you sure you want this girl to be Queen of Planet Zi?" Raven asks.  
  
"No more questions." Prozen says turning to raven whom backs up. "Besides if she wants her husband and her friends to live, she will do as I say."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt Van or my friends." Fiona says turning to him.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't? Do you know who I am?" Prozen asks with an angry expression.  
  
"Yeah I know who you are. A down in the dump loser who should have stayed dead when we got rid of you." Fiona says with bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Down in the dump loser am I?" Prozen says. "Well if that's how you feel. Raven come here, I got orders."  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Moonbay got the computers working again and goes to check on Irvine in the north wing. When she gets there, she finds the room he is in and walks in to see him working on the circuits.  
  
"Hey need help?" Moonbay asks as Irvine cuts a cord and a spark flies out.  
  
"No I'm good." Irvine says fanning the smoke away.  
  
"Well the computers are up and running again." Moonbay says walking in.  
  
"Well I'm almost through in here so that will be 2 things." Irvine says as he twists some wires and the power comes back on again.  
  
"Well like I said 2 things." Irvine says.  
  
"You did it." Moonbay says approaching Irvine.  
  
"Do I get some kind of Reward for that?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Well maybe you do, maybe you don't." Moonbay says slowly closing the gap between her and Irvine. The gap is rapidly closing until the ultrasauras is hit yet again.  
  
The Bay*  
  
The radar just picked up on the Genobreaker.  
  
"Who's zoid is that?" Karl asks looking at the screen and getting a closer look.  
  
"Raven." Karl says under his breath. "Enemy Zoid Approaching. Brace for Impact." That was an Order.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine come running from the south end and to the bay area.  
  
"What was that?" Irvine asks now entering the bay area.  
  
"An enemy zoid." Karl says as they are hit again with a huge laser (Not the Charged Particle Cannon. That would wipe that thing out.)  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"I need for 2 of you to keep him distracted while we get the weapon sector up and running to take him down." Karl says as Moonbay and Irvine runs to the loading dock. Irvine jumps in the Lighting Saix and Moonbay jumps in the Ptera Striker. They head out to distract Raven.  
  
The desert of Planet Zi*  
  
After hours of searching, something comes up on the radar on the blade liger.  
  
"What's this?" Van asks looking on the screen. There is a small crack that's appearing and as he gets closer it turns out to be a canyon. Van stops the liger behind it.  
  
"Fiona might be there. Zeek scan the area ok? Tell me if Fiona is in there." Van says.  
  
Zeek scans the area and has picked up on two figures. The sensory picks up on the body heat.  
  
Zeek makes noise to Alert Van.  
  
He looks on the screen to get a clear picture.  
  
"Let's go Zeek." Van says diving into the Canyon. Being careful of course.  
  
In the caverns*  
  
Prozen is pacing in front of Fiona as she watches him.  
  
"My arms are tired. Can I put them down now?" Fiona asks rolling her eyes.  
  
"No. "Prozen snaps.  
  
"My husband will find me and when he does you will be sorry." Fiona says as Prozen walks up to her.  
  
"And is this a threat to me?" Prozen asks as Fiona backs down. "I can break your husband easily. He is no threat to me at all."  
  
"Why are you trying to take over the world anyway? What benefit would you get from it?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well the benefit, if you must know, is to rule this world and rid this planet of all the destruction that the zoids caused. Which of course leaving you and me and who ever is an ancient Zoidian." Prozen says. "That will leave plenty of room for us to rule this world together."  
  
"I wouldn't do anything with you." Fiona says with angry eyes.  
  
"Feisty and smart. What would it take to make you change your mind? maybe taking your baby or killing your idiot husband? Decisions, decisions." Prozen says.  
  
"You wouldn't." Fiona says turning to him with frightful eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Prozen says looking in her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't." A husky voice says. Fiona and Prozen turns in the direction of that voice.  
  
Prozen growls and Fiona smiles.  
  
Well enough for now. I really hope this chapter is liked. I'm going to be starting a new Story probably today. I'll give you a hint. Thomas's obsession is driving him over the edge. Should I post it? Review this chapter and also tell me if you want me to put up that other one.  
  
Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue and Destroy The gate

Chapter 7: Rescue and destroy the Gate  
  
After finding his where his wife is, Van is there to save the day.  
  
"It's Over Prozen. Let Fiona go before it gets Ugly." Van growls.  
  
"Oh Nice to see you again Fligheit. Sorry the key stays with me." Prozen says Yanking Fiona towards him.  
  
"I'm only going to say it once Prozen. Let Fiona go." Van says this time taking steps towards Prozen.  
  
"Oh yeah and what if I don't?" Prozen says.  
  
"We didn't have to take it this far." Van says jumping towards Prozen.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine are Keeping Raven busy.  
  
"You guys are like Pests." Raven says firing another shot at the Command wolf, but missing.  
  
"Where is Fiona?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. Now get off my back." Raven says firing a beam and hitting the right wing of the Ptera Striker.  
  
The screen inside the zoid states: Command system freeze.  
  
"Come on. Don't do this to me now." Moonbay says pulling up on the controls.  
  
The Ptera Striker comes to a halt and come crashing down. Irvine leaves his fight with Raven and runs under the area where the Pteras is falling. The Pteras falls on the Command wolf.  
  
"Thank Irvine." Moonbay says.  
  
"No Problem." Irvine says. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. The command system froze up." Moonbay says.  
  
"Look go back to the base. I'll take care of this." Irvine says.  
  
"You sure?" Moonbay says.  
  
"Positive." Irvine says as Moonbay retreats the Ptera striker.  
  
"I see you're sacrificing your life to let your girlfriend live I see." Raven says.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend and even if she was, That's something you will know the meaning of." Irvine says firing a shot at the Genobreaker and knocking off a gun.  
  
"Damn you." Raven says as he braces the impact. Then a screen comes up on his.  
  
"Raven get back here at once." Prozen says.  
  
"I'm still having fun here." Raven says whining.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!." Prozen says yelling.  
  
"Fine." Raven says disgusted. "This isn't over."  
  
Raven turns and leaves.  
  
In The Caverns*  
  
Van and Prozen are tussling. Van is getting very little punches in. Prozen has had enough and gathers up enough power. He then Throws Van across the area.  
  
"Van." Fiona yells looking at van.  
  
"I suggest you give up Fligheit. You will never win." Prozen says getting up.  
  
"Who says I was giving up. I'm not leaving without Fiona." Van says struggling to get up.  
  
"No you won't be leaving with her. I'll destroy you and take over planet Zi." Prozen says walking towards van.  
  
Just then Raven shows up.  
  
"Oh great. Now you called for one of your Lackies." Van says weakly turning to see raven.  
  
"This better be important." Raven says climbing out of his zoid.  
  
"Get the key and get out of here. This is about to get nasty." Prozen says point towrds Fiona, who quickly turns to see raven.  
  
"And go where?" Raven asks turning to Fiona.  
  
"I don't care." Prozen says turning to Van and picking him up by the neck.  
  
"Ready to finish this Fligheit." Prozen says as Van grips his hands with his own, trying to get free.  
  
"It's not over yet." Van says rearing back a leg and kicking him in the Stomach. Prozen drops Van.  
  
Raven is fighting with Fiona.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Fiona says tryingo t pull away from Raven.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice now do you." Raven says pulling Fiona along.  
  
"Prozen all I ask is for you to let Fiona go and go back to the fiery hell you came from." Van says jumping on Prozen again.  
  
"I can't do that. I'm going to rid this planet of all the evil you humans caused. By doing that, this planet will be at my will, bowing to my feet. Oh and I almost forgot. Fiona will help me, as the queen." Prozen says.  
  
Van Is burning red with rage at Prozen's comment with "Queen".  
  
"ZEEK." Van yells as he Organoid appears miles from Van.  
  
"Zeek, go find Raven and Fiona." Van says turning back to Prozen.  
  
Zeek does what he is told, but is stopped by Shadow.  
  
Zeek and Shadow and begin Fighting. Shadow throws Zeek to one side, but Zeek gets up and jumps on Shadow.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
Moonbay has gone back to the base. Karl notices she doesn't have her zoid.  
  
"What happened out there?" Karl asks turning to Moonbay.  
  
"Command system froze, Right wing shot off." Moonbay says sitting down, catching her breath.  
  
"Where is Irvine?" Karl asks looking back at desert.  
  
"He's still out there, but Raven Retreated." Moonbay says, now having to have caught her breath.  
  
"We can't afford to loose anyone. He has to get back here." Karl says freaking.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to him." Moonbay says. A transmission alert comes in. Karl hits a button to answer it. It's Irvine.  
  
"Irvine where are you?" Karl asks the pilot.  
  
"Right below the base. Is Moonbay ok?" Irvine asks.  
  
"She's just fine." Karl says. "She's behind me."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to help Van. Keep Moonbay there." Irvine says leaving.  
  
"I hope he comes back ok. We haven't heard from Van in a while. I wonder if he's ok." Moonbay says.  
  
"There are just fine. They are Soldiers." Karl says saluting.  
  
In The caverns*  
  
Van is laying on the ground barely moving, but still breathing.  
  
"I say give up Fligheit. You're loosing and it's obvious I'm winning. There are plenty of women out there for you. I'm sure Fiona isn't the only one there is." Prozen says.  
  
"I'm not giving up and I'm not going to look for another." Van says trying to get up, but can't.  
  
"What's the matter Fligheit? Are you in pain?" Prozen says laughing to himself.  
  
Van wants to get up and rip his throat out and send him back to hell, but he's too weak.  
  
"Looks like your boyfriend is loosing." Raven says still holding Fiona, who is watching with a horrified expression.  
  
"He's not loosing." Fiona says getting mad. "Van you have to get up."  
  
"He's not moving. If He gets rid of Prozen and dies in the process, can I have you?" Raven asks smirking at Fiona.  
  
"No the hell you can not." Fiona says stepping on Raven's foot. He let's go and starts holding his foot.  
  
"Damn that girl." Raven says aching in pain.  
  
Fiona runs out to where Van is and cradles him.  
  
"Van how badly hurt are you?" Fiona asks looking down at him.  
  
"Not enough to make me give in to him. I will get you out of here and send him back to hell." Van says looking up at Fiona.  
  
"So your little girlfriend decided to join you in hell, well that makes more room on this planet for me." Prozen says holding up his hand.  
  
Fiona and Van look terrified until a silver Organoid comes out of the blue and bites his arm.  
  
"You damn Organoid." Prozen says. "Shadow."  
  
Shadow is lying where he is stiff in stone.  
  
"What did you do to shadow?" Prozen yells while Zeek continues to bite. Prozen slings his arm and throws Zeek off.  
  
"Now before I was interrupted, now to send you to the land of the dead." Prozen says as light begins to form in his hand, in his palm. Fiona covers Van to Prepare for Impact. That shut their eyes to meet with death. As they wait nothing happens.  
  
"I can't allow you to do that." A voice says as everyone turns to see who it is.  
  
"Irvine." Fiona says.  
  
"Thought I drop in and handle what's left." Irvine says pulling out a Device.  
  
"Oh come to join your friends in the afterlife? " Prozen says.  
  
"I don't think so because we aren't the ones going. You are." Irvine says pulling the top off the device he has, which is actually a molecule Vaporizer.  
  
"And you brought a toy. How amusing." Prozen says.  
  
"It's not a toy. It's your worst Nightmare." Irvine says turning it on and throwing it Prozen's Direction.  
  
"What the hell?" Prozen yells.  
  
"Come everyone we got to get out of here." Irvine yells while he and Fiona carry Van and Zeek runs to catch up with them Raven runs out to see what's going on and grabs shadow.  
  
"This isn't over Fligheit." Prozen yells as his body is dematerializing.  
  
Outside the Caverns*  
  
Everyone has made it out safe, Including Raven. The canyon begins begins to collapse inward taking everything in the area down, except the blade liger, Command wolf and the genobreaker.  
  
Fiona is piloting the Blade liger while Van rests in the back.  
  
A screen comes up on the Blade liger from the command wolf.  
  
"Thanks for saving our Lives Irvine. I don't know how we can ever repay you." Fiona says smiling at the pilot.  
  
"No need. I did what I had to do which is to help out a fellow guardian force member in need." Irvine says smiling back.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Fiona says as the window closes. Fiona turns back to Van who is sleeping peacefully, but has scars on him. She'll take care of those.  
  
On The UltraSauras*  
  
"Where can they be?" Karl asks Impatiently.  
  
"They are fine I told you. Van and Irvine are tough. They won't let anyone defeat them." Moonbay says.  
  
Just then Emperor Rudolph comes to the deck.  
  
Everybody stands on attention.  
  
"Good afternoon Emperor." Karl says saluting.  
  
"Good afternoon. Is everything alright here?" Rudolph asks looking the group over.  
  
"Well not exactly." Karl starts. "You see something kinda---- Karl is cut off by transmissions coming in to the base from the blade liger and the command wolf. He turns around and presses the button to answer the calls.  
  
"We're back." Irvine says as a of picture of both Zoids appear.  
  
"Good god. What took you?" Karl asks dropping his stress.  
  
"We had to handle some unfinished business." Irvine says closing the transmission and both zoids arrive in the loading dock.  
  
Fiona drags Van's Body out of the Liger and Irvine gets out of his zoid and helps her. Zeek appears behind Irvine and runs ahead of them. Everyone walks to the loading dock dragging van.  
  
Once they arrive there, Fiona finds the nearest chair and sets van on it.  
  
"What Happened to him?" Moonbay asks rushing to his side.  
  
"He just got hurt in battle." Fiona says looking at him as well.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Karl asks now looking at the injured solider.  
  
"He'll be fine." Fiona says smiling at van. Van's eyes begin to move and then they open. He looks around and sits up.  
  
"Where am I? And Where is Prozen?" Van asks sitting up.  
  
"Easy Van. Prozen has been destroyed and you're back on the base with us." Moonbay says patting van's arm.  
  
"Is Fiona ok?" Van asks looking for her.  
  
"I'm right here." Fiona says as Van turns to her.  
  
"Is the baby ok?" Van asks looking at Fiona.  
  
"The baby is fine and so am I." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Who took care of prozen?" Van asks fiona.  
  
"I did." Irvine says walking up to him.  
  
"I knew I could always count on you Irvine." Van says grinning.  
  
"What are friends for." Irvine says doing his grin.  
  
"I'm glad and happy to know you're ok Van." Fiona says hugging him.  
  
"Me too." Van says hugging back.  
  
"So what does the hero get?" Irvine asks going over to Moonbay.  
  
"Well let's see. You did save the planet from destruction and you did save me after all." Moonbay says looking Irvine in the eyes. "I say you deserve something."  
  
"Well alright." Irvine says walking away with Moonbay, all while grinning.  
  
"Van you are a true soldier." Rudolph says now standing in front of Van.  
  
"Thanks Rudolph." Van says getting up.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Fiona asks watching Van move.  
  
"No I'm good." Van says walking away and into his room. Fiona follows him.  
  
Sorry folks Gotta do a Fast Forward into Nine Months*  
  
"Push." The doctor says.  
  
Fiona is Pushing and gripping Van's hand.  
  
"I am pushing." Fiona says as she continues pushing.  
  
"Keep pushing Honey. You're almost there." Van says through pain.  
  
"THIS HURTS SO MUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH." Fiona yells as the pain subsides. They hear small cries.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fligheit. You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor says handing the baby to Fiona, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Aww she's so cute." Fiona says looking at her. "Isn't she cute van?"  
  
Van is trying to get the circulation back in his hand. He finally gets up and looks at the baby.  
  
"She sure is cute." Van says looking her in the face.  
  
"What should I name her?" Fiona asks van.  
  
"That's a tough one." Van says thinking. "Um how about Tiara?"  
  
"No I have a better one. We'll name our Baby Venus. Venus Fligheit." Fiona says smiling at the baby.  
  
The doctor carries the baby off to get it cleaned and get a name bracelet on her.  
  
"Van our first child." Fiona says now holding Van's hand.  
  
"I know. You're going to be a great mom." Van says kissing Fiona on her forehead.  
  
"And you'll make a great dad." Fiona says looking up at Van.  
  
Ok EOS. (End of Story). I hope you guys like this entire story. I mean it took 1 hour to think it up, but numerous days to do. For those of you who like this story, I also have one out that's called The Emperor's Crush and Obsessions Of Insanity. Please check them out ok? Have a nice day.  
  
Review too. Thanks. 


End file.
